


Not Quite What We Were Looking For

by TheMomeRath



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Animal Shelters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2122539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMomeRath/pseuds/TheMomeRath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup and Jack have been trying desperately to adopt a child, but nothing seems to be working out. Watching people easily adopt from the animal shelter Hiccup works at simply worsens the pain for him, but Jack decides to take matters into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite What We Were Looking For

"Look at this. It’s another freaking refusal letter." Hiccup waved the paper angrily in the air. Jack grabbed the formal-looking piece of paper from him and started reading as he continued ranting. "Why don’t they just say it flat out? It’s not gonna happen. Ever."

"Chill out, Hic, it’s only our fourth try." He scanned the words. "And look, they wish us better luck next time. Maybe it just couldn’t work out.”

“Yeah. They don’t think we’re good enough to be parents.” Hiccup crossed his arms, uncrossed them, and proceeded to fling his hands in the air as he shouted. “Fine. Two daddies aren’t good enough. Tell that to the single fathers who are raising a kid on their own! See how they feel!”

Jack put an arm on his husband’s shoulder. “I’m frustrated too. But it doesn’t do any good to freak out about it.”

Hiccup lay his head against the taller man’s shoulder and sighed. “I just want to raise a kid.”

* * *

 

Working at the pound was, by far, the highlight of Hiccup’s week. Sure, it was sad to see all the homeless animals coming in, but it was almost as satisfying to see the parents that took their kids in and helped them choose a pet from the animals that had been abandoned. Kittens with coloration that didn’t quite match what their owners wanted, animals that had once been gifts that people decided they couldn’t handle once they got past the “cute puppy” stage- HIccup made sure to play with all of them when he worked his shifts. Sometimes he started getting attached to an animal just to send it home with someone, but he knew that all of his loves would have a good home with their new owners.

On this day, a woman and her daughter would be taking home a kitten. A black lab that someone had lopped half the tail off of for some unknown reason was wandering the store happily, sniffing at the kennels while Hiccup worked. Its tail wasn’t cropped short enough to for a hunting dog, but there was enough missing that it was definitely visible. Hiccup was busy explaining to a toddler how most labs were prized for their swimming.

“See, the tail is like a rudder,” he explained to the little girl who was sitting on the counter while her mother filled out paperwork to take home one of the cats  in the pound. While the cat paraded around the cages, proudly boasting about its new freedom, Hiccup knelt down next to the desk with the new dog. As its half-tail wagged ferociously and it tried to plant kisses all over Hiccup’s freckled face, he laughed. “Stop it! I’m gonna get all wet!” He gently pushed the dog’s snout away from his face and kept laughing as he returned to explaining things to the little girl. “So when a dog is swimming, they steer by pushing their tail back and forth.”

“Cute puppy,” the toddler squealed, reaching down toward the dog. Hiccup helped her down to its level, and she wrapped her arms around its neck happily. Her mother smiled as she clicked her pen shut. “Isn’t it a nice puppy, honey?” Hiccup stood and took the paperwork from her. She thanked him and hoisted her daughter up to her hip as Hiccup kenneled the cat.

“I’m glad to see she’s found a good home,” he said, turning the cat kennel so the woman could pick it up. “Thanks for making a difference for her!”

“It’s no trouble,” she said with a smile. “I know she’ll find a welcome spot in our family.” With a smile and a wave, she left the pound through the glass door, passing Jack as he made his way in.

“Hey, Hic,” He said after he smiled and held the door for the woman. “How’s the day been?”

“Quiet. We had a couple pick-ups, but that’s about it.” He kissed Jack’s cheek lightly and moved back behind the counter.

The black lab with the half-tail padded up to Jack happily and he knelt in front of it. “And who might you be?” he asked, scratching the dog gently behind the ears.

“That’s the one who got dropped off last week.” Hiccup leaned over the desk as the dog rolled over to let Jack at his belly. “He’s such a sweetheart. I just let him wander.” He moved to file the paperwork the woman had finished. “Anything interesting happen at work for you today?”

Jack shrugged. “Nothing too different than usual. Things really slow down once hockey season slows, and there won’t be a concert to prepare for at the arena for another couple weeks.” He stood up and the dog quickly flipped over to follow him to the desk. “Hiccup, have you ever thought of adopting?”

Hiccup sighed. “Jack, we got rejected for the fourth time last week. You know I’ve always wanted to adopt a kid.”

“No, I mean an animal.” Hiccup turned to see Jack resting his elbows on the tall reception desk. “You know, one of the dogs or the cats from here. You’d be so good at taking care of them.”

“Well, I didn’t know if you wanted to get any animals. I mean, you always seem so content to have the house quiet.” Hiccup closed the drawer behind him. “Are you suggesting we do adopt an animal?”

“Well, why not? It gets lonely on the days when you work and I don’t.” Jack smiled. “I’d love to have some company and I bet you’d enjoy it too.”

Hiccup glanced toward the door to make sure nobody was coming, then leaned forward and planted a kiss on Jack’s lips, pulling him closer with a hand behind his head. When he pulled apart, he smiled. “You know I’d love it.”

* * *

 

A few hours later, both of them came through the door, the black lab with the half-tail trotting happily in front of them. When they reached the kitchen, the dog looked pleadingly up at Hiccup who nodded. “Okay!” Immediately the lab tore its way across the linoleum floor and through the carpeted hallway, paws scampering across every floor of every room it could find.

Jack laughed and leaned forward, pushing Hiccup’s rear against the kitchen counter and planting a kiss on his smiling mouth.

“I’m assuming that energy will wear off sometime?” he mused when they broke the kiss.

Hiccup looked down between them. “The dog’s or ours?”

Laughing in response, Jack kissed him again and picked up the stack of mail he had dropped on the table. Flipping through the envelopes and advertisements, he ran across a familiar address and drew in a sharp breath.

“What? What is it?” Hiccup slid across the floor on his stockinged feet to Jack’s side. “Is there a deal at the movie theater or something exciting?” When he saw the envelope Jack was looking at, he frowned. “I don’t remember filling out any more paperwork…”

“Well…”

HIccup looked at Jack. “Did you really try again?”

“Maybe. I just wanted to see what would happen. Maybe fifth time’s a charm?” he smiled weakly up at his husband.

Hiccup sighed. “I bet I can guess exactly what it says- ‘We regret to inform you that though your application has been reviewed-’ blah blah blah. It’s another refusal like it always is.”

Jack opened the folded paper and read the first few lines. “Well, I guess it was worth a try.” He sighed. “Do you want to read it?”

Hiccup shook his head, suddenly bitter. “I’ll just get disappointed like usual.”

Jack shrugged. “Suit yourself.” He started reading out loud. “‘ _We at ICBF are writing to inform you that we have reviewed your application, and-’_ ”

“-And they deny it, as usual. Jack, I don’t need to hear more.”

“Just wait a second, Hic- ‘ _…and upon close consideration and rigorous planning, we have deemed you and your spouse as acceptable candidates for parenting an adoptee.’_ ”

Hiccup spun to face him. “You’re not serious.” Jack nodded excitedly and Hiccup snatched the letter from him. His eyes scanned the page and widened as he reread what Jack had said. “Jack… We’re going to be parents.” His eyes watered and he embraced his husband as soon as he stood. “We’re going to be parents!”

Jack held him tightly as the dog came skittering across the linoleum floor again, eager to get involved with the excitement. “Yes we are.” He squeezed Hiccup and then dropped his hands to Hiccup’s shoulders. “Two adoptions approved in one day. You sure you can handle that much excitement?”

Hiccup nodded happily and hugged him once more as the newly adopted puppy wiggled his half-tail excitedly and circled the pair, joyful because he saw that his new family was happy as well.


End file.
